


Пещера

by helenbeauty01



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили терпеть не может своего брата. Тот постоянно достает его, и Фили получает от мамы, «потому что он старше». Однажды он вместе с друзьями отправляются на прогулку, а Кили увязывается за братом. Наконец-то им предоставляется шанс поговорить и забыть старые обиды, посмотрев друг на друга свежим взглядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пещера

_Что бы он ни натворил — он твой брат.  
© Легенда (Legend) (2015)_

_— Почему ты такой противный?!_  
— Я твой старший брат, быть противным и бессердечным входит в мои обязанности.  
© Ночь живых мертвецов (Night of the Living Dead) 

 

***

 

**1**

Брат родился, когда мне было пять. Признаться, сначала меня это даже порадовало. Я думал, что когда он подрастет, я смогу с ним играть и все такое. Но нет. Сначала он полностью забрал у меня маму. Когда она была беременна (о, он даже не родившись умудрялся мне досаждать), мама перестала брать меня на руки. А я так любил, когда по вечерам она подхватывала меня на руки, относила в постель, а там раздевала и читала книгу на ночь.

Когда он появился на свет, про меня вообще забыли. Мама и дядя Торин решили, что мне пора учиться, и сплавили на попечение Балина. Я учил руны, учился писать, читать и считать. Балин немного рассказывал мне об окружающем мире и об истории гномов. Я уже знал, что гномы — дети Ауле (или, как говорим мы, Махала), знал о битве при Азанулбизаре, знал о потере Эребора.

Мне нравилось учиться, и я не хотел уходить домой. Там этот орущий комок, изможденная мама и раздраженный дядя Торин. Меня ругали за каждую провинность, даже самую незначительную. Теперь все лучшее доставалось брату, в том числе и ласка и любовь мамы. Он выел из нее все соки. У нее стали выпадать волосы, и некогда густые косы превратились в скромный пучок, который она собирала на затылке.

Брат рос, и забот становилось все больше и больше. У него начали резаться зубы, и в доме царил настоящий кошмар. Крики не смолкали ни на минуту. У меня под глазами были мешки, потому что я не мог спать. Мама даже разрешала мне ночевать у друзей. Они все понимали и очень мне сочувствовали. Бран — мой лучший друг, у него есть младшая сестра, и он как никто меня понимал.

А вот остальные… Мама почему-то любила брата, хотя ведь вот он я — лучше, красивее, умнее. И я не ору, если мне что-то нужно, а говорю нормально. Я спросил маму, почему брат не может спросить на Общем наречии, и она ответила, что он еще не умеет разговаривать.

Так брат рос и становился еще более приставучим. Ему почему-то хотелось со мной играть. А я не хотел. У меня, в конце концов, есть свои друзья. А он — просто маленький ребенок, с которым и не поговоришь ни о чем.

Мама все время твердила, что он моя родная кровь. А я так и не научился его любить. И, наверное, никогда не научусь. Потому что я просто не хочу этого. Я так решил.

***

 

Я терпеть не могу собственного брата. Серьезно. Он все время бегает за мной и путается под ногами. Он младше меня на пять лет, и нам совершенно не о чем разговаривать. Да он и не хочет. Только бегает, как заведенный.

Кили. Так его зовут. У нашей матери совершенно нет фантазии. Назвать детей Фили и Кили. Это чтобы не забыть, не дай Махал?

Он похож на щенка. Преданного. Чуть ли хвостом не виляет — хотя уверен, если бы он у него был, то вилял бы. И он меня откровенно достал. Я не могу даже спокойно погулять с друзьями без Кили. Он все время за мной ходит. Я пробовал жаловаться маме, но она только улыбается и говорит: «Он же твой брат, Фили. Он хочет с тобой поиграть!»

Вот и сейчас. Я сижу и рисую, а он заглядывает через плечо. Я вздохнул. Как он меня достал! Повернувшись, я воскликнул:

— Кили, тебе нечем заняться? Не надоедай мне, пожалуйста!

Он только засопел и обиженно отвернулся, но не ушел. Я с трудом подавил в себе желание его ударить. Вместо этого, уже строже, я попросил:

— Кили, пожалуйста, ты правда мне надоел. Зачем ты за мной ходишь? Иди погуляй с другими гномами. В Синих Горах много твоих ровесников. — Как видите, я прошу его всегда мягко и адекватно, однако я бы охотно ударил его по лицу.

— Мне с ними скучно, — заскулил Кили и посмотрел на меня своими «щенячьими» глазами. И не думай, маленький паршивец, я не поведусь на это! Я не мама, не дядя Торин и не Балин с Двалином. Твои жалобные глазки не разубедят меня в том, что ты просто мелкий, надоедливый и приставучий ребенок, который изо всех сил хочет вывести меня из себя.

— Кили. — Я зажал стило в кулаке. Лишь бы не сорваться, лишь бы не сорваться… Махал, помоги! — Я ведь прошу тебя нормально. Я хочу побыть один. Уходи. — Да, сейчас он уйдет, и я наконец-то смогу закончить рисунок.

— Нет! — воскликнул Кили и захихикал. Во мне проснулось желание убивать. — А что ты рисуешь? Покажи! — и он своими маленькими, грязными лапами полез к моему рисунку. Нет, там еще не высохли чернила!.. Я не успел и пикнуть, а рисунок уже был в руках у этого чудовища! — Прости, — внезапно испуганно крикнул он и выронил рисунок. — Я не хотел…

Все было безбожно испорчено. Все, что я кропотливо срисовывал со старой книги, превратилось в непонятное, размазанное пятно. В носу у меня защипало, а слезы обожгли глаза. Мелкий уродец! Я всхлипнул и подобрал рисунок. Кили приговаривал: «Прости, Фили, прости… Я не хотел. Я случайно. Прости…» Я себя не контролировал. Развернувшись, я изо всех сил ударил его по рукам, а затем по плечу. Естественно, он заревел.

Знаете, мне его совсем не жалко. В конце концов, виноват только он сам, и больше никто. Если бы он держал свои руки при себе, ничего бы не случилось. А мелкий все ревел и ревел. Когда он уже заткнется? Я зло скомкал в ладонях лист пергамента, на котором до этого красовался отлично нарисованный замок. Час работы потрачен зря. Я убил столько сил на этот рисунок. Мне тоже хотелось зареветь, но я держался. Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не плакать. Я бросил скомканный лист на пол и зло вытер слезы со щек.

Надо убираться. Сейчас на рев Кили прибежит мама, и мне не поздоровится. Не важно, что я не виноват, а все сделал Кили. Накажут все равно меня. «Я ведь старший!» Почему так? Я не хотел рождаться раньше, я в этом не виноват. Лучше бы Кили был старшим. А еще лучше, если бы он вообще не рождался!

На секунду — только на секунду! — я сам ужаснулся своим мыслям. Если об этом узнает мама, она даст мне по губам и отправит в свою комнату. И это не самый худший вариант. Она расскажет дяде Торину, и тот долго и нудно будет беседовать со мной о том, что Кили — мой брат и я должен его любить. Но моим мечтам не суждено было сбыться.

— Фили! Что случилось? Ты снова обидел брата?

Да когда же они поймут, что я не трогаю паршивца? Он сам ко мне лезет! Я не виноват! Не. Ви. Но. Ват. Об этом я и заявил маме. Да, я даже назвал Кили паршивцем! Так ему и надо. Я совсем не боюсь мамы.

— Фили! Как ты можешь! Он твой брат! — В ее глазах стояли слезы. Она подхватила Кили на руки, и он зарыдал у нее на груди.

— Я не хочу такого брата! Я не просил его рожать! — Злые слова сами сорвались с языка, я не знал, как так получилось. Я не хотел. Я понимаю, что это слишком. Все-таки мама Кили любит. Нет, самого брата мне не жаль. Мне хватило всего того дерьма, что он мне принес в жизни. Ох, слышала бы мама, как я ругаюсь…

— Что? Фили… Как ты можешь так говорить? — едва слышно прошептала мама, а Кили зарыдал еще сильнее. — Он твоя родная кровь… Я и не думала, что воспитала такого гадкого и злого мальчика, как ты! Ты ведь добрый, Фили, почему ты так говоришь? — Мама выглядела совершенно растерянной. Она крепче обняла Кили, высвободила одну руку и провела по его волосам, успокаивая. Мне отчаянно захотелось оказаться на его месте. Чтобы это я ревел у мамы на груди, а Кили называли гадким мальчишкой. В носу защипало. Почему? Почему она так со мной? Я ведь так люблю ее и дядю Торина… Как они не поймут этого? А Кили… Кили мне фактически никто. Брат. Родственник поневоле.

— Я не злой, мама! — сжимая кулаки, выкрикнул я. В горле клокотала подступающая истерика. — Как ты не можешь понять! Я ненавижу его только за то, что он есть! Я понял, — да, я понял! Ты скрывала это очень долго, но теперь я догадался. — Я заревел уже в голос, глотая слезы и сопли. — Ты любишь его больше, чем меня! Ненавижу вас всех!

И я выбежал из комнаты. Подальше, подальше ото всех…

***

 

Я выбежал из дома и понесся в сад. Там я нашел самое высокое дерево (яблоню) и залез на него, обняв ствол и сильнее заплакав. Сегодня дома меня ждет неприятный разговор. Дядя Торин придет уставший, а мама нагрузит его нашими проблемами. Он снова тяжело вздохнет, мы сядем друг напротив друга, и он начнет говорить о том, что я должен любить Кили. Ведь он моя родня и бла-бла-бла… Все всегда повторяется. Повторялось. И будет повторяться. Потому что я никогда не полюблю Кили. Никогда!

Взять хотя бы тот случай, когда мы пошли купаться на речку, вместе с Браном и Сюзи. Сюзи… Она такая красивая. У нее темные и немного вьющиеся волосы, зеленые глаза и такое милое личико. Мне она очень нравится. И представьте мою радость, когда она позвала меня и Брана гулять. А он увязался за мной. Я пытался от него убежать, но ни в какую. Он, как на зло, не отставал. Пришлось взять его с собой. Брани и Сюзи с меня, конечно, не смеялись, но я увидел в их глазах что-то, похожее на отвращение.

А когда мы начали купаться, все стало еще хуже… Кили тоже захотел в воду. А плавать он не умеет. Я пытался его отговорить, убеждая, что вода холодная, он простудится, заболеет и будет пить горькие настои. Кили отмахивался и качал головой. Тогда я применил коронный аргумент. Я пообещал взять его с собой на прогулку. И тогда Кили заулыбался и согласился посидеть на берегу.

Вроде бы все было хорошо. Берега у реки были крутые, и в воду приходилось прыгать, благо, даже возле берега было довольно глубоко. Мы поснимали крутки и рубашки и прыгнули в воду. Сюзи долго мялась на берегу, но в конце концов присоединилась к нам.

Кили же сидел на земле, подтянув колени к груди и глядя на нас. Вода была холодная, а до дна никто из нас не доставал, поэтому я порадовался, что уговорил мелкого остаться на берегу. Проблем же потом не оберешься, если он простудится или начнет тонуть. Сказать честно, плавали мы довольно посредственно, поэтому сомневаюсь, что я или друзья вытащили бы Кили.

Внезапно Кили вскочил на ноги и — я не знаю, как так получилось — то ли поскользнулся, то ли не удержался на ногах и полетел в воду, истошно завизжав. У меня внутри все оборвалось. Сейчас он утонет… Я, Бран и Сюзи погребли к нему, но что мы, дети, могли сделать? Кили барахтался, он не мог даже удержаться на воде. В конце концов, он погрузился под воду, и я нырнул, схватив брата за волосы. Меня тут же потянуло ко дну, и мне пришлось вынырнуть, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха. Сюзи уже вылезла на берег и побежала за помощью. На глаза навернулись слезы, но мы с Браном все равно нырнули за Кили и вместе смогли вытащить его на поверхность.

На берегу уже толпилось несколько гномов, и они схватили Кили за руки и вытащили на берег. Когда мы с Браном вылезли из воды, он уже лежал на земле, бледный, с синими губами, но дышал.

Не нужно говорить, что дома нагоняй устроили мне. Я тогда испугался за брата, но ведь он сам виноват! «Фили, он младший, ты должен следить за ним!» А когда я поинтересовался, спросили ли меня, хочу я быть старшим или нет, мама ударила меня по заднице и отправила в свою комнату. Я проревел всю ночь. Даже не стоит упоминать, что на речку мы больше не ходили.

Кили болел еще долго, около месяца, а мама злилась на меня. Я уходил с рассветом и шлялся по всем Синим Горам. Вначале учился вместе с Балином, а потом гулял с Браном и Сюзи. Домой я заходил только поесть и сказать, куда пойду дальше. Кили за мной не ходил.

А потом он выздоровел, и все началось по новой. Он таскался за мной, я злился. Мы с друзьями убегали, а дома я выслушивал, какой я плохой брат. Он бил вазы, объедался вареньем, разбивал коленки, а ругали меня, «потому что я старший». Сначала я пытался что-то доказывать, а после смирился и молча слушал очередные нотации мамы или дяди Торина. Я понял, что они никогда не изменят своего мнения и даже не стоит им что-то говорить. Все равно бесполезно.

— Фили! Ты где?! — послышался мамин голос. Я глянул на землю. Она стояла посреди сада и оглядывался. Да, делать нечего. Придется спускаться, чтобы принять «заслуженное» наказание.

***

 

**2**

Шло время. Мы росли. Прошло уже десять лет с тех пор, как Кили испортил мой рисунок. Тогда меня дома ждала знатная трепка. Правда, теперь, став старше, Кили не липнет ко мне. Все свое время, не занятое учебой, он проводил со своими новыми друзьями, я не знал их имен. И это просто замечательно. Теперь я могу свободно гулять с Браном и Сюзи, не боясь, что он увяжется за нами. Мы ходим на речку. Правда, Сюзи теперь с нами не купается — стесняется. Она красивая, очень красивая.

У меня уже растет борода. И у Брана — тоже, даже щечки Сюзи украшает легкий пушок. А у Кили нет даже щетины. Он очень переживает по этому поводу. Мы больше не ссоримся, мы даже не общаемся. И меня это больше, чем просто устраивает. Иногда Кили странно смотрит на меня — с тоской, что ли. Я стараюсь не замечать этих его взглядов. Похоже, мама очень расстроена. Дядя Торин все больше и больше чем-то озабочен. Он практически ночует в Палатах, ходит хмурый и шепчется с Балином. Иногда у нас даже не бывает занятий, потому что они о чем-то советуются. Однажды я слышал, как они говорили об Эреборе.

Завтра я с друзьями иду на прогулку. А точнее, в поход с ночевкой. Я очень долго уговаривал маму. Она не соглашалась ни в какую, говоря, что мы обязательно не вернемся. Я канючил очень и очень усердно. И наконец она сдалась. Мне приготовили походный мешок, и дядя купил крепкие сапоги.

Ничего не сможет испортить этот день.

***

 

Как же я ошибался. Я, балрог побери, крупно ошибался! Кили идет со мной. В поход. Кили идет со мной в поход.

Выдохнуть.

Ничего дурного не случилось.

Хватит, Фили. Это всего лишь брат. Он уже взрослый, и тебе не придется с ним нянчиться.

И все равно я зол. Зол и на Кили, и на маму, что предложила это, и на дядю Торина, который на этом настоял. Зачем?! Ведь все было так хорошо… Я застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Нет, я не плакал. Мне просто очень хотелось кого-то ударить. Сильно и от души.

— Да, погуляли… — протянул Барн и плюхнулся на траву у реки. — И ты не можешь его оставить?

— Нет, — покачал головой я. — Мама не позволит. Я уже пытался — и истерику закатывал, и просто уговаривал. Ни в какую. Он идет с нами.

Бран поморщился, будто проглотил что-то кислое, и спросил:

— А он хоть физически развитый? А то не хотелось бы таскаться с каким-то нытиком…

— Развитый он, развитый, — вздохнул я. — Но нытик еще тот. Натрет ногу — сразу побежит жаловаться маме, а обвинят в этом кого? Правильно, меня! Как же все достало! — Я досадливо стукнул кулаком о землю. — Они считают, что я должен любить брата. А я не могу! Он меня бесит!

— Вот-вот! — подхватил Бран, знавший, что такое иметь младшего брата или сестру, не понаслышке. — Но у тебя хотя бы брат! А у меня сестра. «Бран, не выражайся, ты пугаешь Бетти.» «Бран, не ешь это, оставь Бетти.» «Бран не ной, мы купим Бетти платье, а ты подождешь.» Мне иногда даже зареветь хочется. Ну и где справедливость?

— Нет ее, — грустно протянул я. — Хоть реви, хоть не реви.

***

 

Утро на следующий день выдалось на удивление ясное. Светило солнце. Пели птицы. Я проснулся рано, едва занялся рассвет, и сразу с криком радости сорвался с места. Кили заворочался на своей постели. У нас до сих пор одна комната на двоих. Я сдернул с него одеяло. Почему-то он меня даже не раздражал.

— Вставай, соня! Все проспишь. И я тебя с собой не возьму!

Кили лениво разлепил глаза и попытался дотянуться до одеяла, но я не дал. Бросив его на пол, я открыл окно, и в комнату ворвался холодный ветер. Разгоряченный со сна брат вскрикнул и обнял себя руками.

— Ладно, Фили, — голос со сна звучал немного хрипло. — Я встаю. Только окно закрой.

— Вот еще, — хмыкнул я, натягивая рубашку. — А как ты в лесу у костра спать будешь? Или к мамочке побежишь?

Глаза брата зло сверкнули.

— Ни к кому я не побегу! Хватит меня доставать! Ты меня достал! Вечно смеешься! А я не делаю тебе ничего плохого!

— Ты, — я сузил глаза, — не делаешь мне ничего плохого? А ну повтори.

— Я не делаю тебе ничего плохого, — с вызовом в голосе сказал Кили. — Доволен?

— Нет! — я начал заводиться. — Зачем ты идешь со мной? Ты все испортишь! Я хочу побыть со своими друзьями, а не с тобой!

— Если ты не заметил, — прошипел красный от злости Кили. — Я тоже не горю желанием идти вместе с тобой и теми ублюдками, которых ты называешь друзьями. Но отказаться не могу. Не в том я положении.

Я не нашелся, что ответить, и только зло на него посмотрел. Мелкий ублюдок. И не прикопаешься. Любит строить из себя жертву! Я надел штаны, нацепил на пояс ножны с небольшим кинжалом, подаренным мне дядей Торином на прошлый день рождения, зашнуровал сапоги, взял сумку и куртку и выбежал из комнаты, не забыв хлопнуть дверью.

На кухне уже ждала мама. Она выглядела уставшей.

— О, Фили, ты уже проснулся, — улыбнулась она, когда я вошел в комнату. — Садись за стол, я налью тебе чаю.

Я кивнул и уселся на стул, болтая ногами. В небольшую чашку, сделанную из глины, мама налила душистый травяной чай, и я зажмурился, вдохнув этот божественный запах. Я помню, что травы на этот чай мы собирали все вместе. А Кили тогда принес листья лопухов — ему понравилось, как они выглядят. Вот дурак.

Я сделал небольшой глоточек — и тут же закашлялся. Горло обожгло огнем, а на глазах выступили слезы.

— Фили! Он же горячий. Как так можно? — всплеснула руками мама и покачала головой.

— А он просто дурачок, мам, — сказал появившийся в дверях Кили. — Голова не думает, теперь и язык ожег.

— Кили! Придержи язык! — сердито сказала мама и тоже поставила перед Кили чашку с душистым чаем. — Садись, будем завтракать. И почему ты не причесался? — Я взглянул на брата. Он и правда выглядел, словно какой-то чумазый орк. Неумытый, волосы торчат в разные стороны, а одежда мятая, хотя с вечера мама дала ему выглаженную. Я закатил глаза. Хотелось съязвить, но я сдержался — не особо хотелось портить настроение и себе, и маме.

Я быстро проглотил кашу и допил чай. Солнце уже взошло, а я, Бран и Сюзи договорились встретиться в десять у небольшой рощицы, чтобы потом уже пойти в настоящий лес.

— Сколько времени, мам? — спросил я, моя тарелку.

— Девять. Не бойся, еще успеете, — добавила она, увидев, что я уже открыл рот для того, чтобы поторопить зевавшего Кили.

Наконец-то Кили закончил трапезничать, и мы стали прощаться. Дядя Торин сегодня с утра ушел в Чертоги, и мы не успели его увидеть. Мама говорит, что в последнее время он очень занят, но я не особо ей верю. Какие такие дела могут быть у него? Он всего лишь король без королевства.

— Следи за братом, Фили, — наставляла меня мама, присев передо мной на корточки, хотя этого и не требовалось — я был одного с ней роста.

— Да что с ним случится, мама? — спросил я и взлохматил волосы. Мама вздохнула и произнесла:

— Ох, Фили, Фили, ты меня расстраиваешь… Ну ладно. Будьте осторожны. Слышал, Кили? — брат кивнул. — Не лезьте, куда не следует. Не заходите далеко в лес. Не купайтесь долго. Не ешьте сырую еду. И, ради Махала, не устройте пожар!

— Хорошо, мама, — сказали мы хором. Мама всхлипнула и поцеловала сначала меня (всегда знал, что она любит меня больше!), а потом Кили.

— Я так волнуюсь, мальчики. Берегите себя. Я не переживу, если с вами что-то случится. Обещайте мне! — И нам не оставалось ничего, кроме как пообещать. И я поклялся, что сдержу обещание.

***

 

Шли мы довольно долго. Я уже успел устать, Бран ныл, что сбил себе ноги, Сюзи смотрела на него с презрением, а Кили подозрительно хорошо себя вел. Это не к добру.

— Ты не устал, Кили? — поддел его я и ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, Фили, — устало ответил брат и споткнулся. Улыбка на моем лице стала еще шире. Хотелось, чтобы он опозорился. Опозорился по-крупному. — А вот ты сейчас навернешься, если не посмотришь под ноги.

Я остановился и быстро глянул себе под ноги. В земле, аккуратно прикрытая зелеными ветками и сухой травой, была вырыта яма. Я вздохнул и мысленно поблагодарил Кили. Все-таки загреметь туда не хотелось. Но вслух я говорить ничего не стал. Я промолчал. Не сказал ничего язвительного, ничего грубого — только отвел взгляд. Почему-то стало стыдно: я его задираю, а он искренне мне помогает.

Следующие полчаса мы провели в тишине.

Вел нас Бран. На самом деле я толком не представлял, куда мы идем. Бран утверждал, что в лесу есть дивной красоты озеро, и его отец, мол, подробно рассказал ему, где оно находится. Пришлось поверить ему на слово, к тому же, дядя Торин тоже когда-то упоминал, что ходил туда купаться. И мама вроде знала о нем. Так что я полностью доверился другу и доверил ему право вести нас и руководить всем походом.

В конце концов, я выбился из сил, Сюзи тоже устала.

— Давайте остановимся, — запыхавшись, сказала Сюзи и оперлась руками о колени. — У меня уже ноги не идут. — Я мысленно порадовался, что мое желание озвучила она. Все же казаться слабым не хотелось. Бран вздохнул, но тоже остановился.

— Ладно, — проговорил он. — Только я не знаю, где. Давайте разделимся: ты, — он обратился ко мне, — и Кили пойдете направо, а я и Сюзи — налево. Далеко не заходите. Встретимся здесь через полчаса. Нужно найти хорошую поляну.

Этот план мне сразу не понравился. Что за бред? Зачем нам нужно разделяться? Но я спорить не стал — не было сил. К тому же, Брана объявили главным, а значит, нужно его слушать. Поэтому я только кивнул.

— Хорошо. Через полчаса на том же месте.

Меня немного покоробило то, что мне придется идти с Кили. Он ведь обязательно куда-то ввяжется, а мне придется его вытаскивать. Но спорить я снова не стал. Я вообще был на удивление покладистым в тот день. А зря.

Время близилось к закату, и чтобы не терять время, мы с Кили не стали даже немного отдыхать. Брат был на удивление молчаливым. От него не исходило даже раздражения — только безграничная усталость. Мне даже стало его жаль. Совсем чуть-чуть. Все же он младше нас, и дня него такой поход — это целое испытание. Но я быстро отогнал эти мысли и сосредоточился на поисках поляны для отдыха.

Темнело. Стало холоднее, и я поежился, поплотнее запахивая куртку на груди. По моим ощущениям прошло около десяти минут, а значит возвращаться еще рано. Я уже плохо видел. Кили плелся за мной, понурив голову.

— Фили, смотри! — внезапно воскликнул он и бросился вперед. — Там поляна! — уже издалека донеслось до меня.

— Кили, стой! Ты же убьешься в темноте! А потом меня убьет мама! — Я бросился за ним. Этот мелкий гаденыш сейчас навернется где-то, и мама свернет мне шею. Бежать было трудно. За плечами болтался тяжелый рюкзак, и я все время спотыкался о корни деревьев. Кили убежал далеко вперед. Я едва-едва различал его тень. И куда он бежит? А главное, зачем? Неужели он видит так далеко? Мы не успеем вернуться к Брану и Сюзи! Идиот. Убью, когда поймаю.

Внезапно он истошно закричал. Сердце мое упало. Что с ним? Куда он свалился? Где-де он? Я ускорил бег. Нет, нет, нет… Кили!

— Кили! Ты где, Кили?! Отзовись, гаденыш! Кили! Кили! — звал его я.

Но Кили нигде не было.

Внезапно моя левая нога ухнула вниз, и я едва-едва удержался на ногах. Отпрыгнув подальше, я сорвал с пояса подаренный дядей кинжал и осмотрелся.

Обрыв. Как же я сразу не догадался. Кили полетел вниз с обрыва.

— Кили? — осторожно позвал я. Снова нет ответа. — Кили?! — уже громче. Неужели он и правда убился? Я осторожно приблизился к краю и глянул вниз. Темно, хоть глаз выколи. Хотя… На дне оврага — он, кстати, оказался совсем не глубоким — виднелась чья-то тень. — Кили! Ты живой? Кили!

Мне и правда стало страшно. Кили не мог погибнуть. Нет. Плевать на то, что меня убьют мама и дядя Торин. Главное, чтобы он жил. мне будет его не хватать.

Я сбросил рюкзак с плеч. Быстро достал флягу с водой, повесил ее на пояс и достал моток довольно крепкой веревки. Вспомнились слова дяди Торина: «Никогда не отправляйся в поход без доброй веревки». Как хорошо, что я его послушал. Пригодилось.

— Ты только держись, Кили! — крикнул я в пустоту. — Я сейчас спущусь.

Мне повезло — у края оврага рос довольно крепкий пень. Я обвязал вокруг него веревку и несколько раз хорошенько дернул. Пень даже не покачнулся. Глубоко вздохнув, я крепко схватил веревку и принялся спускаться.

Это заняло больше времени, чем я ожидал. Веревка так и норовила выскользнуть из рук, и я то и дело оскальзывался. Но это ничего. Главное — это, конечно, Кили.

— Кили! — Когда до земли оставалось каких-то два метра, я разжал руки и прыгнул. Больно ударился коленом, но это ничего. — Кили! — Я подбежал к брату. — Ты как, Кили? — Он не отвечал. — Кили! — я потряс его за плечи, а затем приложил голову к груди. Сердце билось. Значит, жив. — Кили, балрог тебя дери, очнись! Кили! — Я сам не заметил, как заплакал. По щекам потекли соленые капли, а в глазах защипало. — Кили… Пожалуйста…

Уже темнело. Я утер слезы и задумался — а что, собственно, нам делать дальше? Я не вытащу Кили отсюда. Да и Бран с Сюзи наверняка уже вернулись. А нас нет… Безвыходное положение получается.

— Будь тут, Кили, — сказал я, вставая на ноги. — Я сейчас вернусь. Жди меня.

Нужно найти место, где мы сможем переждать ночь. И я смогу хоть как-то помочь Кили. Я встал, бросил на брата взгляд и медленно поковылял вдоль стены оврага, выискивая то ли пещеру, то ли углубление — любое место, где можно будет укрыться. Надеюсь, мне повезет. Очень уж хочется верить.

***

 

Пещеру я нашел довольно быстро, слава Махалу. Она была небольшой и больше походила на своеобразную нишу. Видно, здесь раньше останавливались путешественники — посреди небольшого углубления лежали угли и обгорелый хворост. Валялся разнообразный мусор. То, что нужно. Я спокойно смогу развести костер — орков здесь нет, варгов тоже, а разбойники нас не заметят. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

Возвращался я уже бегом.

— Фили? — позвал меня слабый голосок, и мое сердце радостно подпрыгнуло. Кили, Кили очнулся!

— Я здесь, брат, — сказал я, плюхаясь рядом с ним на колени. — Что у тебя болит?

— Колено… Я вообще ногу плохо чувствую.

— Сейчас, сейчас… Я нашел пещеру, там и переночуем. Я посмотрю, что у тебя с ногой… Давай я помогу тебе встать. Вот так, давай… Ай, Кили, осторожно! — Я вместе с ним повалился на землю. Все-таки я не был таким уже сильным, а веса в Кили было порядочно. — Давай, вот так… Да! — наконец-то мы встали и побрели к пещере. Рюкзак Кили остался лежать там, где брат упал, но я не стал его брать. Потом сам сбегаю.

— Ложись. Сейчас я разведу костер, Кили. Только за рюкзаком сбегаю.

Кили даже не сопротивлялся. Позволил мне осмотреть ногу и аккуратно стащить сапоги и разрезать штанину. Только морщился от боли. Нога покраснела от ушиба, и Кили вскрикнул, когда я надавил на колено.

— Эй! Ты же не лекарь. Не трогай меня!

— Но я хочу тебе помочь!

— Не нужна мне твоя помощь. Все эти годы без нее как-то обходился и сейчас обойдусь. Отстань! Тоже мне, братишка выискался. Кили то, Кили это… Да не нужен ты мне! Ты меня шпынял все время, а случилась со мной беда — так сразу, добряк нашелся! Где была твоя доброта, когда я лип к тебе, пытаясь подружиться? Где была твоя доброта, когда я делал все, что тебе хоть как-то могло понравиться? Где была твоя доброта, когда я плакал и просил маму тебя не наказывать! А, Фили? Ответь! Я не виноват в том, что мама и дядя Торин наказывали тебя! Ты думаешь, мне не было плохо? Ты ошибаешься, Фили! Ты всегда думал только о себе и о том, какой ты, видите ли, бедный и несчастный. И даже не подумал, каково в это время было мне! Так что отстань от меня! Как только рассветет, я пойду домой сам! А ты можешь гулять со своими друзьями, сколько тебе влезет! Я больше не помешаю тебе, не волнуйся!

Кили всхлипнул, отвернулся и затих. Я тоже сидел молча. Только тихо потрескивал костер, который я все же успел развести. Меня настолько поразила его речь, что я даже забыл, что ненавижу его. А ведь он сказал правду… Все эти годы я обижался не на него, а на маму и дядю… Я чувствовал себя распоследней тварью. Мразью. Проведя рукой по волосам, я глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Кили, — тихо проговорил я. — Я знаю, что виноват перед тобой. Прости меня, пожалуйста… Я… Я не знал, что ты чувствуешь. Я был глупым маленьким ребенком. Кили… Я дурак, Кили, прости меня… Пожалуйста, — я подсел к нему поближе. — Если сможешь, прости.

Кили всхлипнул уже громче.

— Я… Я н-не злюсь на тебя… Мне пр-росто обидно, Фили…

— Я исправлюсь, Кили, обещаю, — сказал я с уверенностью в голосе. — Постараюсь.

— Правда? — он смотрел на меня так доверчиво, что мне захотелось его обнять. Что я и сделал. Первый раз в жизни. Кили прижался ко мне и спрятал лицо в складках туники.

Не знаю, что из этого выйдет. Но я буду стараться. Ради тебя, Кили.


End file.
